Howling Mad
by Red Witch
Summary: The Ice King goes wild. Even more than usual.


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any Adventure Time characters has run off with a pack of wolves. Just some more madness as well as Simon and Marcy cuteness from my mind! **

**Howling Mad **

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jake asked Finn and Marceline as they walked along the grasslands one moonlit night. Actually Finn and Jake walked. Marceline just floated.

"We promised Princess Bubblegum that we wouldn't let the Ice King ruin her Princess Seminar for Princesses Brunch tomorrow," Finn said. "And Marceline's plan is pretty good. As long as the Ice King falls for it."

"He'll fall for it," Marceline said. "First I secretly changed the date of the brunch on his calendar so he thinks its two days from now. Plus the Ice King loves any sort of attention so us inviting him to run with wolves is like a huge deal to him."

"We're going to tire him out so much tonight that he won't even have any energy to **think** about kidnapping princesses," Finn told him. "Plus it's fun."

"I dunno man," Jake said. "Maybe it's because I'm a dog but it seems to me that running around with wolves is…kind of uncivilized."

"Oh don't be such a downer Jake," Marceline rolled her eyes as she absently brushed away her hair. She was wearing her grey rocker top with blue jeans and brown boots.

"Well I guess if it's to make sure we keep the Ice King out of trouble I could do it," Jake admitted. "As long as it's for a good cause. I still don't think the Ice King would go for it."

"Are you kidding? Who do you think **taught **me how to run with wolves?" Marceline gave Jake a look.

"Say **what?**" Finn's eyes widened.

"Well not real wolves back then but he covered the basics," Marceline remembered. "You see…"

996 years ago…Give or take a week.

Simon sat underneath a huge tree reading a book, his jacket, crown and backpack lying on the ground beside him. He had recently found a peaceful wooded area seemingly untouched by the war. It had green grass and shady trees and even a clear stream nearby to drink from. He and Marceline decided to take a break from their travels and camp in this spot for a day or two. It was a perfect time to enjoy some quiet time with a book.

Of course with a seven year old girl like Marcy, quiet time never lasted very long.

"Rarrr! Rarr! I'm a wolf! Rarr!" Marcy stood in front of Simon, baring her fangs and had her hands out like claws in front of her.

"Oh my," Simon put down his book and decided to humor her. "A scary wolf! Don't eat me!"

"I'm not gonna eat you Simon!" Marcy laughed as she pounced on him. "You're a wolf too!"

"I am?" Simon blinked.

"You are kind of shaggy like a wolf," Marcy pointed out.

"I guess I am," Simon absently stroked his beard.

"You're the Papa Wolf and I'm the little wolf," Marcy nodded as she let go of him.

"Pup. Little wolves are called pups," Simon corrected. He got on his knees so he could be eye height with her. "You know what the wolf says?"

"Rarr?" Marcy tilted her head.

"No, wolves **howl** Marcy," Simon smiled at her. "They howl so they can tell other wolves where their territory is. So the other wolves will stay away from their territory. Can you howl?"

"Yeah I can howl! Arroo roo rroo!" Marcy tried to howl and be fierce but she sounded more like a cute puppy. "Now you howl Simon!"

"Well…Okay…" Simon shrugged. He took a deep breath.

_**"HARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_

The howl Simon made was so loud and fierce it scared some birds in the trees. "Wow Simon!" Marcy's eyes widened in admiration. "You howl real good! I didn't know you could do that!"

"Neither did I," Simon blinked. "I didn't know I had it in me."

"Do it again!" Marcy cheered.

"Okay…" Simon got on his hands and knees. "Let's see what I can **really **do!" He was enjoying this new talent of his. He let loose an even louder more chilling howl.

This time it wasn't just birds that were startled. Two gray mutant wolf like creatures on four legs with green ooze emitting from their bodies fled in terror from some bushes in the distance.

"Yipe! Yipe! Yipe!" They yelped in fear as they ran away.

"That's right!" Marcy yelled shaking a fist. "This is our territory monsters! You leave us **alone!"**

Simon was stunned to not only realize how close he and Marcy had come to danger, but now he had a new ability to protect her. He felt more thrilled than frightened. "That's right! GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted. He let out another howl with scared the creatures even more, running as fast as they could to escape.

"Wow…That really comes in handy," Simon blinked. "Wish I knew I could do that sooner."

"That was so cool!" Marcy cheered. "You showed them!"

"And the lesson is, don't mess with Papa Wolf," Simon smirked as he mussed up Marcy's hair. Marcy laughed and they ended up play fighting, pretending they were wolves and scaring the mutant inhabitants throughout the forest.

Present day…

"Okay let's get something straight here," Jake gave Marceline a look. "There is no way the Ice King can out howl a dog. Let alone a wolf. And especially a mutant wolf. Just isn't possible."

"So possible," Marceline grinned.

"Hey Marceliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeee !" The Ice King flew over to them. He landed before them. "Hey Finn! Hey Jake! Oh boy oh boy! We're gonna howl tonight!"

And to demonstrate the Ice King gave a blood curdling howl. "_**AWWOOOOOOOOOO!" **_

"Okay, I admit it," Jake blinked. "That's a pretty good howl."

"Bro, if I didn't know that was the Ice King…I would have messed my shorts," Finn told him.

"Pftt! That's nothing!" Jake waved. "Try this on for size! Awwwoo Wooo wwwooo!"

"Dude that was weak," Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Was not!" Jake snapped.

"Let me try! _**Awwwwoooooo!"**_ Finn cried out. "How was that?"

"Pretty good," Marceline said. "But try putting a little power into it by taking a deeper breath."

"Plus you gotta let your inner animal loose!" Ice King made a happy growl. "Free the beast! Show 'em Marceline!"

Marceline took a deep breath. _**"HARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_

Jake's ears perked up in fright. "Okay, **that** was a howl!"

"Okay I gotta practice this," Finn said. _**"Awwwwwooooo!"**_

"There is no way I'm getting out howled by you!" Jake protested. Then he started to howl.

Soon all four of them were sitting around howling at the moon. Two wolves happened to walk by and noticed the commotion. One wolf said to the other one. "Okay that's just plain weird."

"So uncivilized," The other wolf nodded and the two of them ran off.

After a while Finn and Jake got tired of howling. "Man howling is harder than I thought," Finn let out a breath.

"Let's run for a while," Marceline suggested.

"I think we scared all the wolves away," Jake stretched up and looked around. He shrank back down. "No wolves."

"Don't need real wolves anyway, right Ice King?" Marceline asked.

"RRRIGHT!" Ice King growled happily. With a laugh he ran off on all fours howling away. With a laugh Marceline followed, then Finn and finally Jake.

The four of them howled and ran wild all over the grasslands. Past the babbling brook. Over the grassy knolls. Through the cotton candy trees. Past the babbling brook again. Over more grassy knolls. And so on and so on…

"ARRRROOOOOOOOO!" The Ice King whooped as he ran around. "I'm wild and free and I love it! ARRROOOOOO!"

"Isn't he tired **yet?**" Jake panted.

"Just stick with the plan," Finn gasped. "Since when is the Ice King this energetic?"

"He can be really hyper when he wants to be," Marceline said. "Don't worry. He'll tire himself out any minute now."

Five hours later…

"Any minute now…" Marceline panted. Even she was starting to tire out. "Any minute…"

"Yeah…He's wearing down," Finn panted.

"Whoo hoo!" Ice King whooped as he ran under some shady trees.

"He's not wearing down is he?" Finn moaned.

"No, he definitely is not…" Marceline groaned.

"ICE KING WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF AND GO TO SLEEP ALREADY?" Jake yelled. "YOU'RE MESSING UP THE PLAN!"

"Plan? What plan?" Ice King stopped.

"He means it's time for us to take a break," Marceline groaned as she floated to a stop.

"Oh okay," Ice King bought it. He plopped under a tree. "This is fun! Just me and my bros hanging out and being wild! I love it!"

"Yeah that's great man…" Jake collapsed next to the Ice King yawning.

"Sometimes it's just fun to get back to nature!" Ice King went on as Finn collapsed on the other side of him and Marceline sat in front. "To go back to your primal roots and connect with your inner cave man! Hmmm…You know they should cut down all these trees and build a smoothie stand here. That would really hit the spot."

"That's nice," Marceline yawned.

"I can't remember the last time I had such fun," Ice King went on. "Oh wait it was last Tuesday when Gunter decided to put on that fashion show! Gunter was so cute waddling down the catwalk! You should have seen it guys! Guys?"

To his surprise he saw that all three of his companions had fallen asleep. Ice King looked at Finn and Jake. They had laid their heads on his sides and were already snoring away. Then at Marceline sleeping with her head on his lap. He yawned and decided it was a good time to take a nap himself.

Somewhere in his mind he was reminded of being this safe and comfortable with someone. Of someone needing him and him needing someone. It was a distant feeling of peace and love that tugged at his heart even though his brain couldn't remember.

Absently the Ice King traced one of his hands over Marceline's hair, quietly pushing it back in place. He then shifted his position slightly so not only would he be more comfortable, Marceline's head would rest easier. Then he gently put his arms around Finn and Jake in a gentle embrace.

"Papa Wolf will always look after his pups…" Ice King yawned with a smile and went to sleep.


End file.
